(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weapons system designed to defeat torpedoes and other underwater targets and more particularly to a gun-armed countermeasure device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Presently, torpedo countermeasure systems can be grouped into two categories—passive and hard kill. Passive countermeasure systems rely upon creating distractions to attacking torpedoes causing the torpedoes to fail to locate their target. Hard-kill systems, like the anti-torpedo torpedo, physically damage attacking torpedoes so they cannot reach their target.
Passive countermeasure systems are common on surface ships and submarines with a diameter of the systems being either three and a quarter inches or six and a quarter inches. Special launchers have been developed for these countermeasure systems and have been integrated into most naval platforms. As such, an inventive countermeasure system which can be launched from existing launchers is a more receptive concept than a countermeasure system which requires a varying sized launcher or a different launcher arrangement.
Underwater gun systems have been considered in the hard-kill countermeasure category as anti-mine and anti-torpedo devices. The system is generally composed of projectiles for use underwater, a gun, a ship-mounted turret, a targeting system, and a combat system. Undersea targets are identified and localized with the specialized targeting system. The combat system provides the control commands to direct the ship-mounted turret to point the gun towards the target. The underwater gun then shoots the projectiles which are specially designed for neutralization of undersea targets at a relatively long range (typically 200 meters).
An improvement on existing countermeasure systems would be an autonomous countermeasure device for defeating torpedoes and other underwater threats.